


just some drabbles

by Tiggyloo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Kissing, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: I don't have a proper name for these.Just some short phone-fics that I wrote based on instagram prompts
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	just some drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The first and third are when they're a few years older, after SUF

It was early evening as Steven and Connie lay on the couch. She was lying against him, his arms draped around her, as they went through old photos on Connie's phone. The photos were anywhere from a few weeks ago to a few years ago, and they were almost all of Steven and herself, or just Steven, and there were even some selfies that Stevonnie had taken.

They laughed about a lot of the pictures, talked about what they did that day for others, bringing back fond memories from when they were still early in their friendship.

Of course, they weren't just friends anymore. Many of the more recent pictures were of them holding hands, cuddling, giving each other soft kisses on the cheek or forehead.

Steven let out a contented sigh and leaned his head against Connie's. She glanced at him and put on a smile as she backed out of the photos and opened up her camera. Steven's eyes went a little wide for a moment before he put on a grin. Connie winked and stuck her tongue out, then took the picture and they both giggled over it.

She took a few more, pictures of smiles and kisses and hugs. Connie finally put her phone down as their laughing ended and now they were simply enjoying each other. It was nice to just lie quietly every now and then.

Connie moved up a little so that she could put her head right beside Steven's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss, and then gently held onto Connie's chin so that he could give her a kiss on the lips.

She seemed to get an idea then and grabbed her phone again. Up came the camera and she turned back to Steven, who had his head tilted, ready and waiting. She stifled a laugh and went for the kiss, snapping a few photos along the way. 

Connie added some stickers to the last photo that showed them kissing, "because they're cute" she said, before resting her head back. Steven nuzzled into her hair and she smiled at him. 

These little moments always made for the best pictures.

~~~~~

They were in a clearing somewhere in the woods, lying on a blanket next to the car, watching the stars. Steven said he'd been coming here a lot recently and that he really wanted to show Connie what it was like. He also ended up venting to her for, like, two hours. It had definitely helped with all the stress he's been dealing with, and she was able to offer advice here and there and give him some comfort.

Once Steven was finished talking, and after he had a good cry on Connie's shoulder, they had laid back and watched the stars twinkle above them. It had been a while since they had seen each other, or spent _any_ kind of time together that wasn't phone calls (and even those weren't often), so being able to do something like this again was nice and relaxing. However, after maybe half an hour of star gazing they ended up getting distracted by something—that something was each other.

It started with simple little kisses but soon turned into something more. Steven was leaning back against his car with Connie pressed up against him, their arms wrapped around each other. So much time had gone by without any contact; all those weeks without each other, the built up desire to hold the other, to kiss the other's lips, it all came flooding out so fast.

They spoke in hushed tones, whispering sweet phrases back and forth. Steven brought Connie in and trailed kisses down her neck and she gasped a moment later when she felt teeth against her collarbone, her grip on Steven's jacket tightening.

"S-sorry," Steven murmured. "I should've asked first."

"It's okay, I don't mind. You just surprised me," Connie whispered back. She felt Steven nod and he continued to kiss her and give her little nibbles. She sighed as Steven's hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips and he lifted his head up.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Steven gave a strong tug, pulling Connie further against him, causing her to gasp again. He caught her open mouth and felt her body grow hot against his own as his hands traveled back up, pulling her shirt up with them. She shivered despite this when the cold air hit her skin.

Connie's fingers tangled in Steven's hair and she forced him closer, deeper, into the kiss. Heads turned, bodies were flush against the other, and Connie got a little more aggressive with the kiss. It wasn't much, but it sure was enough to coax out a deep moan from Steven.

A split second later Connie pulled back and stared wide eyed at him and he cleared his throat, looking off to the side with his face burning red. Clearly neither of them had expected that.

"That was...new," Connie said and Steven let out a groan and dropped his head back against the Dondai with a soft thud.

"I didn't mean to—I don't know what that was," he said and Connie laughed before kissing his cheek.

She slid down a few inches, rested her chin on Steven's shoulder, and felt him lean his head against hers.

"I think we might want to take a break," Connie suggested with teasing amusement in her voice. Steven reached up and ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Agreed."

~~~~~

The night ended as usual; Steven and Connie were on either side of the boy's bed, ready to drift off to sleep. Soon after that Connie had rolled over, put her arms around Steven and nuzzled into his hair. His fingers were intertwined with hers as they laid together in the moonlight flooding in from Steven's balcony.

At some point Steven had turned around as well and he was now nestled in against Connie, who was lazily playing with his hair. She was humming softly, a sound so soothing to Steven's tired mind. He didn't know what song she'd picked but it was nice. Maybe he'd ask her what it was in the morning.

Eventually her humming faded and Steven tilted his head up to look at her. She was gazing outside, the light from the moon shining in her eyes and on her delicate lips. He studied her for a few minutes, admiring her soft features. She looked so perfect under the starlight.

Connie's attention shifted from the sky down to Steven’s eyes. "What are you looking at?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I'm looking at you," Steven answered. "You look so beautiful; it's hard not to stare."

He saw a blush appear on her cheeks as she giggled. "Such a charmer."

He smiled, picked himself up, and moved up on the bed. His face was in front of hers now and they both gazed into each other's eyes. Steven brought his hand up next and cupped Connie's jaw, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek. Then he came closer and left a soft kiss on her lips. He hadn't moved more than a couple inches away before Connie pulled him back. He happily followed her lead as they kissed again.

The kissing didn't stop there; Steven had stacked the pillows together and was now resting against them with Connie lying on his form. Their kisses were still soft, still gentle, just for the time being. It never stayed that way when this kind of thing happened between them.

After a few minutes Steven pulled Connie in close, and that's where the soft and gentle kisses ended. The next kiss was deep and full of longing as Steven held her. It didn't last nearly as long as he'd wanted though—Connie had pulled back, having other ideas as her lips traveled down his neck.

Steven kept his arms around her, hands pulling at her shirt, as her teeth reached their target. The feel of her teeth on his collarbone was rough, but not so hard as to be painful. However, when he felt her sucking on his skin, a thought crossed his mind: _that spot might hurt in the morning_.

That train was stopped as Connie switched back to the biting and he grunted softly. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it, instead continuing with her activities. This lasted for a couple minutes before she finally left the spot, a light bruise having formed.

She returned to his mouth, her tongue sliding over his own with a sensation he wasn't sure he'd ever fully grow used to. A hand found its way into his hair and forced him closer as Connie deepened their kiss.

They split just long enough to catch their breath, then went for another kiss as hands started to travel.

Connie's skin was soft and smooth under Steven's touch, the feel of which he was quite familiar with by now. He felt her shiver as his hands slid downward, further than usual. He grazed over the hem of her shorts and he felt a puff of hot air against his cheek when his hands stopped on her rear.

"What are you up to?" she asked quietly and he responded with a shrug and a smirk. She returned the look with a cocky smile and another deep kiss as she shoved him against the pillows. She had him trapped between her arms, her body acting as a barrier—though realistically Steven could easily move her, they both knew that, but he liked to play along ( _finally_ ; it had only taken about three years of them dating).

Connie shivered again when she felt his fingers move once more, leaving his mouth to rest her forehead in the crook of his neck. "Your hands are cold," she whispered and Steven let out a small laugh.

He followed the slight curve of her body with his hands, moving upwards under her shirt. Connie picked herself up, allowing him some space between them. His fingers stopped just below her chest, where he could feel the distinct bumps formed by the bottom of her rib cage. He felt the girl's breath gently crawl over his skin for a few moments before she moved to sit up.

This action caused his hands to slide up and Steven gasped as his finger tips brushed over the softness of her chest. He quickly pulled his hands back to himself, a deep blush taking over his face. Connie had her own hands covering her mouth in embarrassment and she squeaked out an apology. That definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

Steven tugged at his shirt with his head turned away as they both sat in silence.

Eventually he looked back, having felt Connie start to lean toward him. She paused, still looking quite embarrassed. Steven gave her a small, awkward smile which she mirrored before continuing her approach. She felt no hands touch her now as she rested her weight against Steven's torso, which was maybe for the best.

She was only there for a moment, just long enough to kiss his cheek before rising up. She then stuck her hands under Steven's t-shirt and squished them against his soft stomach, making them both laugh.

Steven sat up a little then, and Connie brought herself in, but not before rearranging. She got her knees on either side of his waist and sat herself down on a spot that caused Steven's entire face to turn red again.

She looked almost as embarrassed as before, hands folded against her chest. Her eyes glanced at Steven and she pursed her lips. He had managed to force the heat in his face to calm down and after a moment gave her a reassuring smile. His hand reached out and she met him halfway, following his gentle pull and they kissed one more time.

Two more times.

Three.

And as they kissed, Connie pushed herself against him, acting on an instinct. His body tensed underneath her and he flinched away with a gasp. She started to apologize but the look he gave her hushed her voice. His face was gentle and loving despite his tensed body, and the apology was gone.

All the same, she thought it best to make of point of not doing that again. Instead she focused on Steven's lips, his mouth, his tongue. His head turned, she felt the kiss deepen, and she let out a quiet, almost involuntary sound of satisfaction as his arms closed tighter around her shoulders.

They kissed and kissed and kissed as their hands and bodies explored—never too far as to be uncomfortable, with extra care taken to prevent an event like earlier from happening again.

Now, somewhere along the line, the two had switched positions, and Steven was on top, giving Connie long, wonderful kisses. She pushed herself up during one, forcing herself against Steven, and he moaned against her. The sound and feeling sent a rush of heat through her body. It always did. That heat stayed as Steven lay against her, giving her one last kiss, one last feel of his tongue, one last sound of delight.

And then he backed off, and Connie stared up at him, bleary-eyed. That pause in motion allowed everything to catch up with them and Steven slowly lowered himself down beside Connie, who was rubbing sleep from her eyes as the sudden weight of exhaustion took over. She felt him stretch and make a quiet groan before turning to her.

She was pulled over a second later as Steven grabbed her waist and she chuckled. He mumbled something as she rotated her body and snuggled into his chest. Whispered "I love you"s were exchanged and in a matter of minutes both were out like lights.


End file.
